The Psychic, The Vampire And The Fombie In Anubis
by randomdizzy
Summary: Sequel to Anubis Camping. An announcement to Anubis house will cause a student to leave. But which student will it be? Please R&R. I only own the plot. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Seance.

*Trudy`s POV*

I walked into Mandy and Lissie`s room with a little apprehension. The three of them sat around a table with a crystal ball on it. Lissie was wearing all over black, like Mandy and Mike.

Lissie spoke softly "Hello, Miss Rehman. I`m glad you came to join us. Have you got any questions?"

"No, sweetie, I haven`t."

They looked so... so beautiful, it was unearthly. I sat next to Lissie. She was small and slight, like a little elf. I felt so secure. I actually felt welcome there.

"OK, join hands."

We all linked hands.

"Spirits, come to us."

A soft noise came from the wardrobe, making me jump.

"Is anyone there?"

A soft noise.

"We do have a newcomer, yes. She`s hoping her parents are here."

I heard a little rap on the table. It sounded like my mother`s baking spoon. She used to tap it on the table when she was excited.

"What were your parents` names, Trudy?"

"Millie and John."

"Millie and John, are you with us?"

Two quick raps on the table.

"Do you have a message for your daughter?"

A soft breathy voice issued from Lissie`s lips.

"Hello, Princess. You look so happy. We miss you, our little child."

I whispered "I miss you too, Mum."

I felt so happy, I was near tears.

"You`ve managed to grow into such a wonderful woman. We`re so proud of you, princess."

My father`s voice followed my mother`s. "Trudy... my amazing little princess. You lit up our lives, and you light up our afterlives. You have made us so proud. We love you."

"I love you too."

My mother`s voice came to me. "Darling, we`re coming to you."

"You- you are?"

"Yes, our princess, we are."

Lissie really was a psychic. I whispered "Lissie... I don`t know what to say..."

"Say nothing, then, it`s OK."

I was so happy. Two glows appeared in the far corner of the den. It looked soft and light. The glows formed shapes, one a tall and slender man, one a woman around my own height and weight. I get most of my looks from my mum and my eyes from my dad.

"Our little precious. We didn`t think that it was the right choice for you to start a family, but you`re proved us wrong. You found a man who will treat you and the child right."

Dad said "You will be an amazing mother. We love you, princess. You meant it when you said that you would wait for the one who made you feel so special with one look."

"He`s asked me to marry him. I said yes. Am I making the right choice?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"There`s your answer. We raised you to make all the right choices, our child."

I nodded. "I wish I`d known about these seances before. I know I made some bad choices in my life-"

"Everybody has. We have. It just made you into the wonderful woman you now are."

"Thank you, Mama."

Tears were falling down my face and Lissie`s too.

"Trudy, we support this engagement and your child through it all. Our little baby, you have done the right thing and followed your dream."

"That`s so sweet of you. I was worried you wouldn`t like it. And that support you just gave me means the world to me."

"You mean the world to us, baby girl. We`ve enjoyed seeing you, but we need to go. Lots of spirits are here tonight, all wanting to speak."

"OK, thank you, Mama, Papa. I love you."

"We love you, darling. We`re always here with you."

"I know."

"See you later, Trudy."

"See you."

Next came Mandy`s departed parents.

"Mandy... our own child."

"Mother? Father?"

"Yes, Mandy. How are you faring in these modern times?"

"Very well, Mother. I have lots of lovely friends. They are a great comfort and joy to me. Miss Rehman has just spoken to her beloved parents. She is thrilled. And how are you and Father faring?"

"Quite well, our child."

"Well enough, Mandy. I am happy for you and your friends. Which of these lovely ladies is Miss Rehman?"

"I would think that was evident. The lady opposite me, who is crying."

"Hello, there, Miss Rehman."

"Hi."

"What is high?"

"Oh, Mother, I failed to mention. Hi is a newer version of hello."

"So it is like this new thing named texting? A shorter and abbreviated version of our English language?"

"I expect you could say that. She is..."

"We know. The lady will be a star as a mother. And that we can see by looking at her. We are so pleased to have her caring for you."

"I am proud that I can say I know her. And that goes for saying I am proud to have you both as my parents."

"We are pleased to have a daughter like you Mandy Ozrea. Michael, your father wishes to speak."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Mandy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I will speak to you at the next seance."

"Speak to you next time, Mother."

Then came Michael`s father.

"Ah, Mike. How are you getting on without our long swims, my boy?"

"Um, just as usual. Oh, well. We`ll be able to in a few... _decades._"

Why did he emphasise 'decades?'

"Don`t you mean... and I notice a newcomer now? Quite a beautiful newcomer as well. Her name?"

"She`s my housemother. Her name is Trudy Rehman."

"She`s quite pretty. How old is she?"

I blushed. "I`m 36. Nearly 37. "

"Oh, so, too young for me."

"If you don`t mind my asking, how old are you?"

"180."

"Oh."

He`s 180? How old is Mike?

"So, laddie, how is your love life?"

"Um... I am a dude, Dad. I don`t talk lovey-dovey. Sorry."

"I think you have a crush on a certain female friend. Mandy Ozrea?"

"Whatever."

Mandy hadn`t blushed properly, but she had a faint pink tinge.

"I don`t..."

"You do, don`t you, son?"

I saw his painful embarrassment.

"OK, fine, I do!"

Mandy squeaked softly. "Mike! We are _so_ having words about how I am _waaaaaay_ too old for you."

She`s only about a year older than him.

"Well, Miss Lissie, you`ve quite definitely pulled off an _extraordinary_ feat this evening. You`ll be sleeping tonight, I presume?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"You pull off this amazing feat every Friday night without fail."

"Well, if I did it on a weeknight or Sunday, I wouldn`t be up in time for school."

There was a trace of a laugh on her voice.

"Sometimes, Lissie, you amaze me."

"I know."

"I do like our Friday chats you children. And I do hope that Miss Rehman comes weekly."

"I will, if that`s OK with you three?"

Lissie nodded at me. "You`re always welcome here."

I _felt _welcome.

"Well, you kids, good to be seeing you. Until next week."

"See you dad."

Then Lissie said a prayer of thanks to the spirits that turned up here tonight.

And then she said "And thanks to you three."

I hugged her and got a strong smell of chocolate.

"You weren`t kidding about your shower gel, were you?"

"Nope. But when do I ever joke? Often."

"Well, get ready for bed, sweetie. I can`t thank you enough for tonight."

"You don`t need to."

"I can`t just not thank you. You reunited me with my parents."

"It`s nothing. I think that you could use some sleep. After all, you only have five months of undisturbed rest now."

"I... how did you know that?"

"I am a psychic, I can tell you what your child is."

"Ooh, go on!"

"You`re having twins. One girl, one boy."

"I`m having _twins_?!"

"Yes. Congratulations."

I nearly fainted. Then I hugged her.

"Thanks, Lissie."

"No biggie. Here, go get some rest. You look as if you need it."

I said "Goodnight, Lissie. Thanks again."

"You`re welcome. I`ll see you in the morning."

I went to my room. I saw Jasper on the bed, waiting for me.

"How`d it go?"

"Amazingly. And Lissie told me that we`re not having one. We`re having _two._"

"What?!"

"Yes, twins."

And all of a sudden, a tall and scary figure growled "What did you say?"

We turned and looked...

**Gotta go! Hope you liked it. Please R&R, RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling Everyone.

*Trudy`s POV*

We turned around and saw Victor, who looked like he was steaming.

"What did you say, Trudy Rehman?"

I gulped, realising the weight of the situation.

"I-I said that... I`m... having... twins..."

He growled "Trudy... you`re-"

Jasper said "Don`t you dare fire her! She`s done absolutely nothing wrong!"

I felt proud to have him around, but Victor was another story entirely.

"She can`t work and manage a family. Nobody can."

Jasper said, slightly angrily "If it was Vera in this same position, would you say she was fired?"

I smiled to myself. Victor was struggling.

Jasper said "Exactly. You only want to fire Trudy. She hasn`t done anything wrong. And the best thing you can do for a woman who has stuck by you for 17 years, is provide shelter for her and the babies."

I wanted to run and give him a massive hug. But I held out.

"Well... she`s... yeah, I suppose you`re right. She has been a good woman to all the students Anubis house has had in the past 17 years. And Jerome in the past 11."

I still almost cried at that, I still hurt for Jerome.

"Trudy? What`s up?"

"I just... thanks, both of you."

Then I shot out of the room and hid in the cupboard in the laundry room.

*Jasper`s POV*

I don`t understand. One second Trudy`s smiling and looks ready to scream with happiness, then Victor mentions Jerome...

**OH MY GOD!**

Now I get it! Aww, that`s what it was! Trudy is still sorry for Jerome being left here when he was five. Trudy`s so sweet.

"What just happened?"

"Trudy`s still upset about Jerome`s parents leaving him. She doesn`t understand why anyone would get rid of their own child. She loves little kids."

"I`ll say she does. That can be kind of annoying."

"You call it annoying, I call it adorable."

Well, yeah, I see Trudy as adorable.

"Whatever you say."

"I`m going to go and check that she`s OK."

I went into the kitchen and heard a soft sobbing. I went to the laundry room, and the sobbing came from the cupboard. I knocked on the door.

"Trudes?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice was choked up on sobs. I wanted to cry with her. Just hearing her cry hurt.

"Come here, darling. You don`t need to worry."

"I`m not worried. I just feel so bad that I didn`t chase after his parents and make them see sense."

"Trudy, there is a reason for everything. They wouldn`t have raised him as well as you did. Look at how well he turned out."

Trudy opened the cupboard door. Her sweet face was covered in tear stains. I pulled out a tissue and wiped her face. She nudged her shoulder into my arm. I want to keep her close for the rest of our lives. Our wedding will be utterly brilliant. I just know it.

"Are we going to tell everyone about the twins now?"

She looked worried and started chewing her nail.

"I don`t know. They`ll put two and two together soon enough, but I don`t know if we should yet."

I said "Yeah, I think we should. That way there`s nothing hidden."

She hugged me. "Then, let`s go and spill the beans."

*Fabian`s POV*

Nina and the others were utterly exhausted, so no Sibuna meets.

Then, instead of hearing pin-drop, we heard:

"Anubis residents, get straight into the living room, NOW!"

Which only led us all to thinking that we`d done something wrong. I met Nina going in.

"Do you know what this is about, Nins?"

"I was hoping you would... oh, well, I guess we`ll just find out."

We walked into the living room, and saw Trudy and Jasper curled up together. Oh, this is _not _good.

Trudy was chewing her thumbnail, looking ultra-worried. We all sat down.

Then a chorus of jumbled "What`s going on?" "Somebody better be dying." "I need my beauty sleep!" "Come on, some of us have studies to get to!" "I have training at 6 in the morning!" came out.

I just felt ill, looking at them both cuddled up together. The new ones, Mandy and Mike, looked as confused as us. Lissie was just sat smiling. I had a feeling she already knew. But that was totally impossible.

Trudy said "You`re probably wondering why you`re here, rather than snuggled up in bed. We have an announcement for you."

Jasper said "Do you want to tell them?"

Trudy just hid her face in his shoulder.

He said "OK. Trudy`s having twins."

My jaw fell onto the floor. The girls all squealed, Lissie sat beaming. Then the squealy girls all gave them a massive hug. I just shot out of the room and called my mum.

(Fabian: _Italic. _Mrs Rutter: **Bold.**)

"_Hi, mum._"

"**Hi, sweetie. What`s the matter?**"

"_I want to drop out of the academy._"

"**Why? Have you and one of your friends had a fight?**"

"_No, it`s worse. It`s about Trudy and Jasper._"

"**What? Trudy? Isn`t she your housemother? What`s Jasper got to do with her?**"

"_They`re engaged._"_  
_

"**You what? That`s... ooh, wow, I see your problem. That`s awkward.**"

"_It gets worse. She`s having twins._"

"**Oh, wow. Now I understand. But why drop out? Can`t you just get transferred to another house?**"

"_I don`t know. I could ask. But they aren`t exactly subtle. You should see them. They have a permanent PDA going on. Worse than Morticia and Gomez Addams._"

"**Ooh. That`s awful. Yeah, OK. Tell your house master. I`m coming to collect you. See you in half an hour, sweetie.**"

"_OK, mum. See you._"

I hung up and started packing my bags. Then I ran to Victor`s office. I saw Lissie in there, telling him already. Then Victor beckoned me in.

"Miss Starworth was just telling me you plan to leave tonight? Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. Liss, were you listening to my conversation?"

"No, I had a hunch. I was in the living room, chatting to Miss Trudy. When I realised that you had a plan to leave."

"So, you`re a _psychic_?!"

"You could say that. But my personal problems are not the subject at hand. Your leaving is."

"Mr Rutter, are you serious?"

"Yeah, Mum`s coming to collect me. She should be here soon. I just called her and explained my reasons."

"It`s about Trudy and Jasper, isn`t it? Don`t worry, I`m tempted to do a runner too."

Then a soft whisper from behind us.

"_You`re both planning to leave?_"

**OK, sorry it was short and VERY gooey, but I`m not that good at dramatic endings or stories. Please R&R, it means so much to me to hear what you think. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PSYCHIC, THE VAMPIRE AND THE FOMBIE IN ANUBIS...**_

_**"You`re both planning to leave?"**_

We all three turned around in surprise and worry. Trudy stood there, tears in her eyes. She looked wounded.

I regretted saying that. Victor looked like he did too. Lissie darted to Trudy.

"Shh-shh, Trudes. I`m here. Come here, you poor soul. It`s not the end of the world. Look, see, I`ve got you, you`re safe. And your Jasper will be here for you, no matter what. Come on, let`s get you a nice cup of peppermint tea. I`ll fix those two for you. You relax and worry about you, Jasper and your little twins. Come with me, Trudy."

She led her out with a pointed glare at us.

"Well... that was awkward. Should we scarper, before Little Miss Psychic starts giving us an earful?"

"You bet your soul we should. Hurry, gather up your stuff. I`ll tell Jasper that he`s in charge."

"OK, you know best. Let`s go."

I ran to Jasper, though I`m still annoyed with him. I mean, he decided he wanted Trudy, so he went and proposed to her. Then he announces that he got her pregnant. Yeah, that`s not going to end prettily. So best shoot off now. I ran into Jasper.

"Why have you upset Trudes now? You know stress isn`t good for her or the babies."

"Yes, that`s why Victor and I are leaving. You`re in charge of this place. Mum`s coming to collect me."

"What? Trudy`s gonna _flip out_ when you tell her you`re both walking out."

"She already knows."

Suddenly a loud scream of utter terror flooded through the house...

**Sorry it was short and mushy, but I`m in a hurry. Please R&R. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PSYCHIC, THE VAMPIRE AND THE FOMBIE IN ANUBIS...**_

_**A loud scream of utter terror flooded through the house...**_

*Mara`s POV*

I ran into the living room, and found Amber under Mandy. Lissie was stood clutching at Trudy and Jasper, all looking utterly horrified. Amber was whiter than ever and Mandy had a healthier look to her.

Lissie stepped up to Mandy and Amber. "Mandy, you promised our families you wouldn`t do this to any of the kids! I was found out, but I hoped you`d never be found out."

Mandy`s voice was harsh. "Oh, well, Elissa. Who cares? I was totally starving! No offence to Trudy, but her cooking is a little less blood than I like. So you`d better stop caring about our secret IDs, or else I`ll starve to death! Well, actual death, as I`m one of the Undead."

So Mandy`s a... Vampire?

"She`s..."

Trudy promptly passed out. Jasper caught her. Then he picked her up and ran out of the room. I was in danger of fainting, too. And what is Lissie`s real name?

"Lissie, what is your full name?"

"Elissa Marie Starworth. Age 15, 16 in January. A psychic and in contact with the spirit world."

My jaw fell.

"So who and what is Mandy? Is Mike something supernatural or is he the only normal one?"

"Mandy is a 270 year old vampire. Mike is a 150 year old Fombie."

Fombie?

"A cross between a fish and a zombie. He lives on land, but he needs water daily."

"What? So _that`s _why he takes so long in the shower! And why Mandy wouldn`t go to the church with Trudy! Are you really a psychic?"

If she is, I am so...

"No you are _not_, Mara! I am not a science experiment and nor are my friends. Look, you can _not_ tell _anybody at all_ about this!"

"They`ll figure it out when they see the mess Mandy made with Amber and the blood."

I just remembered the look on Mandy`s face on the day we all met her and she saw that spider. Hungry... I should have known!

"No, Mara! That spider was the first thing she saw that nobody would mind her eating."

"Not mind her eating?! The girl eats spiders! In these parts of England, that would be classed as _weird_ and _wrong_! People _would_ mind her eating them!"

"Well, you know what I mean. They wouldn`t mind her eating them, as opposed to sucking out people`s blood!"

At that, Mandy said "Um, guys, I think we may have a problem with Amber..."

"_WHAT?_"

We knelt beside them. Amber had two holes in her neck and two razor-sharp fangs. Lissie let out a _really loud_ shriek.

"Mandy Ozrea! You turned our friend into a..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "_vampire!_"

"I figured that out, dummy! How`re we gonna explain _this_ to the adults?"

"I dunno, figure something _else_ out!"

We were in a major fit of supernatural girl-tantrums! It was awful!

"Mandy, the girl has fangs! We are _not_ gonna be able to explain it to Victor, Trudy and Vera without telling them about you!"

Then a loud squeal echoed. We turned around and saw...

**Sorry it was short, but have to go. Please R&R. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

_****_It was Vera!

"Ciao, la mia nipotina. Come stai? E chi sono queste ragazze affascinanti?"

"Vera, I don `t penso che` s scelta saggia di essere qui. Tanto più odiate Trudy poveri. E lei non apprezzeranno vedere il suo nemico. E ha vinto `t ha il tempo, ciò che di aver gemelli in arrivo."

"Oh, davvero? Dove si trova il po 'pazzo comunque? Aren `t hai intenzione di presentarmi ai tuoi piccoli amici?"

"Oh, davvero? Dove si trova il po 'pazzo comunque? Aren `t hai intenzione di presentarmi ai tuoi piccoli amici?"

"Sai benissimo che è caduto in un pozzo di fuoco di sventura, sciocca. E hai gia 'cambiato sotto quell'idiota Trudy `s cura, vero?"

"Due cose. Uno: No, gia '. Due: Lei `s non un idiota, a differenza di te".

"Lei `s dato l'atteggiamento come bene? Oh, sto andando a male quel verme poco e male il suo male."

"No, non sono! Trudy `è il miglior housemother I` ve mai conosciuto! Inoltre, lei `s attesa di due gemelli. Don `t ti azzardare a toccarla, o chiunque altro in questo campus o altro!"

At that Trudy walked in, Jasper not far behind.

"Oh mio Dio, di nuovo! Quante volte dobbiamo sbarazzarmi di te? Can `t ottenere il suggerimento che ti odio?"

"No, a quanto pare, è don` t capire che ti odio e che si dovrebbe lasciare prima di avere la polizia venire a tirarti fuori! "

"Da quando si parla italiano, Trudy? "

"Da quando ... in realtà, non mi ricordo."

Jasper just stood listening to the argument.

"Trudy,mia cara, dobbiamo andare a prendere un periodo di riposo? Questo tipo di stress non è un bene per voi o i gemelli, più dolci."

"No, devo sapere perché questo pazzo di interferenza è di nuovo qui e fastidioso tutti noi!"

I yelled in plain English "OK, enough! Get talking plain English, or zip your mouths! Trudy, Vera, what exactly makes you hate each other?"

Trudy said gently "That`s not really your business, sweetie. I know you mean well, but we won`t ever see eye to eye."

Vera screamed "That`s because you`re an idiot!"

But in came Victor...

Sorry it was short and sappy and mainly Italian. Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know what you think! Until next time, RandomDizzy. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 *Third person`s POV*

"Vera?"

"Well, well, Victor. Long time, no see."

"I`m not sure of what to say to you."

"How about 'I wish that I had never re-employed that little weirdo and you should have stayed'?"

Victor was struggling. Trudy was glaring with tears in her eyes. Jasper looked ready to kill Vera. Mara was furious. The other two girls were furious.

"I may not like Trudy that much, but she is worth a thousand of you, Vera."

Trudy started crying.

Lissie just looked stunned as she said "Vera, I think it best if you left. No body needs this, now."

"Aw, look who just started caring about idiots."

"I`m concerned for my friends, not you."

Vera looked her niece in the eye. Lissie just glared at her.

"OK, Elissa. I`ll leave. But I promise you, this is not the last time you`ll be seeing me."

"One can only hope that you`ll leave her friends be."

"Oh, Lissa, I don`t want to harm them. I was only going to... oh, scrap it. I`ll see you later."

She stormed out. Lissie burst into tears. Mara went to her.

"Lissie?"

"I can`t believe that I did that!"

"Look, Liss, you were trying to protect your friends."

"She`s my auntie! What the heck have I done?!"

"It`s OK. Chill out. She hurt your friends once before."

_"SHE DID WHAT?!"_

"OK, this is a bit stupid of me..."

"I`ll say that it`s stupid of her! Who did she hurt? I`ll paste her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You aren`t pasting anyone! Chill!"

Trudy and Jasper were scared as Lissie screamed.

"I will not just chill! She hurt my friends?! Grr!"

It took them a while, but they eventually calmed her down.

**(TIME LAPSE:THREE MONTHS LATER, September 12TH)**

*****MARA`S POV*

I was sat in my room. Patricia, Joy, Amber, Nina, Mandy and the boys had all gone home. Only Lissie, Trudy, Jasper, Victor and I remained in Anubis. The holidays were over, but Victor had told them they had to come back in January, as Trudy`s twins were due in December and she needed rest. The wedding was to take place soon. We spent at least 2 hours a day planning.

"Mara, sweetie! Come on, we`re going shopping."

I ran to Trudy. She was stood waiting, Lissie next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Dress shopping! My bridesmaids need dresses! The theme is green. And I`m talking emerald."

"Is this down to your love of shopping?"

"Nope, just that I think green suits you."

Well, we are brunettes.

"OK."

We jumped into Trudy`s Mini One. She only used it for shopping alone.

We got to the shop. High-priced designer dresses?

Trudy led us in. A shop assistant came to us.

"Oh, Trudy! You here to pick up your dresses?"

"I am, yes. Mara, Lissie, I`d like you to meet a good friend of mine. Sara, this is Lissie Starworth and Mara Jaffray. Girls this is Sara Londman."

We shook hands with Sara. She was a redhead, dressed in vanilla and gold.

"You look incredible, Sara!"

"Looking at you, I say 'Check the mirror Trudy. You look great yourself. Blue is most definitely your colour.'"

Trudy laughed.

"Here`s your dresses. There`re dressing rooms over there."

Trudy gave us the dresses. Mine was my size 6. Lissie`s was size 8.

I changed into the dress. It looked beautiful. She`d chosen such a gorgeous dress. I walked out and saw Lissie.

"Agh, Mars, that is so cute on you!"

"Look at you! Mega great!"

Trudy said from behind us "Oh, girls, you look gorgeous!"

We turned and saw Trudy. She looked stunning. Her dress hung loose and trailed on the ground.

"Trudes, you look amazing!"

"Wow! That looks beautiful on you! He is so lucky to have such a beautiful bride."

It truly suited her.

*TRUDY`S POV*

My bridesmaids looked amazing in their green dresses. My dress wasn`t that revealing, which I liked.

"Ooh, look at you!"

Sara walked in.

"You look so gorgeous!"

I felt like a princess. I haven`t felt like this before.

"Are you OK?"

"I... I just... This is so fantastic. I always wanted to be a princess. It finally feels like I am."

The girls said "You look like one. You`re so pretty."

I didn`t care about appearances, I hugged them.

(**TIME LAPSE: ONE WEEK LATER**)

I dressed in the wedding dress. The two girls came in and styled my hair. Then pinned the veil in with a diamond tiara.

"There, have a look."

I saw myself, but in princess form.

(At the church.)

We stood in the empty doorway. I peeked in and saw a full hall. Oh, gosh, I am not cut out for this!

"Trudes?"

"What am I thinking? I can`t do this!"

"Course you can! Just focus on Jasper, you`ll be fine. Pretend it`s just the two of you, alone."

Lissie added "You know, he`s probably just thinking the same. He`s probably worried too, he`ll be thinking of you."

I hope so. The music started and we walked in. The organ played 'Here Comes The Bride.'

Victor took hold of me. I started shaking. I was grateful to have him there, in case I fainted on the way. I saw Jasper and he smiled at me. I suddenly blotted out the whole room and just focused on him.

I reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"I do."

Jasper took hold of my hand. I smiled at him.

The vicar said something to us. We agreed to it.

He said something else and we agreed to that, too.

After we`d agreed to all the vows, we put on the rings. I almost cried.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He kissed me. We came apart and giggled. We went to our reception, where we signed our wedding papers.

(TIME LAPSE: DECEMBER 12TH)

I was stood cooking our supper. Doesn`t sound too interesting, I know. I was just bored. Then, I went to call out for the others.

Lissie had taught me a carol in Irish, which sounded beautiful, and very appropriate.

"Plataforma os salóns con ramas de acivro. Tra la la la la. É a estación a ser alegre. Tra la la la la. Don Agora noso vestiario gay. Tra la la la. Vasculham a antiga Yuletide Carol. Tra la la la. Vexa o Yule chamas diante de nós. Tra la la la. Golpear a arpa e xuntar-se ao coro. Tra la la la. Siga-me na medida alegre. Tra la la la. Mentres eu contar de tesouro Nadal. Tra la la la. Rápido lonxe o ano vello pasa. Tra la la la. Garda o novo vós mozos e mozas. Tra la la la. Cantar alegre que todos xuntos. Neglixente do vento e do tempo. Tra la la la la, la la la."

I sang it as I walked.

Then I called "OK, you lot. Dinner`s ready!"

They came down.

Jasper said "The lovely sound of my darling wife`s voice."

I playfully punched his arm and said "Your dinner`s done."

"Your cooking is just as fantastic as you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He said "Trudy, I want to pick you up and fling you around, but I don`t think that it`s a good idea as the twins are due soon."

"I`m beginning to think that maybe they want to come, and most likely, now."

I felt a sharp twinge. Like very sharp, and it lasted for at least 3 seconds.

"What are you on about?"

"I have no idea. All I know is I have this pain and it`s sharp."

"Oh, God."

"I know... ow!"

(TIME LAPSE: TWO HOURS LATER)

I lay on the bed, my children lay in my arms. Robert and Cheryl. They looked so sweet.

"Aw, Trudy. I have to get a picture of this."

He took a photo (or 50) then we had our dinner.

Then came a loud knock...

**So there we are. Another chapter. I have to go. Please R&R. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I opened the door and was engulfed in a massive hug.

"Trudes!"

Amber!

"Aw, sweetie! Hello, darling! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! I heard from a little birdie that you`d had the twins!"

"Yes, darling, it`s true."

She let out a squeak. Then squeezed, hard.

"Where are they?!"

"Asleep in their bed."

"What are their names?"

"Robert and Cheryl."

"Aww! Perfect!"

"I think they look similar to their dad, but he says they look like me. Come on. If you`re quiet, you can take a peek at the little darlings."

I led her in to Jasper and my room. He was sat watching our tiny twins.

"Hey, gorgeous." He whispered to us. "Hi, Ambs. You come to look at the babies?"

"Yes, she has, my darling. Come over, sweetie."

I let her go to my sweet children.

"Aw, they are so mega cute!"

Amber whispered it softly. Cheryl opened her eyes, and wailed, waking baby Robbie.

"Sh, sh, babies."

I checked their nappies, which were clean. They were tired, at least, I think they were. I picked them up and they immediately went silent. I loved them, and the feeling that they were mine.

"Aw, they wanted a cuddle with their mummy!"

My babies lay in my arms, giving me these adorable stares. I couldn`t believe that they were only a few hours old.

"Trudykins, would you mind me taking a photo?"

Amber said "I`ll do it! A family photo!"

"OK, sweetie."

She whipped out an instant camera and took two identical photos.

"There you are! The first family photo!"

And then our door banged open and a huge group of people entered...

**So there we are. Another chapter. Who do you think the group are? Are there any new faces? ****Please R&R! **I have to go. Until next update, RandomDizzy. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, as there weren`t any reviews, you`ll need to know now, there are no new people. And that doesn`t mean that there won`t be.**

*Still Trudy`s POV*

I was suddenly crushed in a massive hug. All I could see was a lot of teenagers and my life in front of my eyes. I couldn`t breathe, and that`s due to being squeezed like there was no tomorrow.

I heard Jasper say "OK, let the poor woman breathe, you kids."

They released me. I breathed out at long last.

"You OK, darling?"

I nodded, still trying to get oxygen into my lungs.

Jasper had hold of our babies, who were lying in his arms, making sweet little baby noises. They made me feel so happy.

I didn`t even notice I was crying until Nina gave me a tissue.

"Aw, Trudy."

She put her arm around me.

"Your twins are so cute! Cheryl looks like you, but has her dad`s eyes, where Robert looks like his dad, but with your eyes."

"Do you think so?"

"Know so. They`re little beauties. Mereka secantik ibu dan ayah. Dan Anda memberi mereka nama-nama seperti sempurna. Robert dan Cheryl."

"Terima kasih, Nina. Saya tidak pernah berpikir saya akan bisa memiliki bayi. "

"Yah, jelas, Anda bisa Dan mereka sempurna."

"Aw, Nina, yang begitu manis! Meskipun, jangan Anda pergi tentang memiliki anak sebelum Anda meninggalkan sekolah! "

"Jangan khawatir, Trudes, saya memenangkan` t. "

"Bagus, karena aku bisa melakukan tanpa memiliki anak lebih banyak di sini! Tidak, jangan khawatir sayang, aku hanya bercanda."

"Oh dan ada saya, berpikir kita mungkin segelintir untuk Anda."

"Ayo, anak-anak Nina Anda tidak pernah bisa menjadi segelintir bagi saya. Anda mungkin harus maafkan saya jika saya mendapatkan usang dengan Anda sekalipun."

Jasper said "What are you two women rabbiting on about? Please talk plain English."

"I don`t mind a bit, Trudes. Kau hal terbaik untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah Anubis. Dan Anda harus tahu itu, sekarang. "

"Thank you, Nina, but I think somebody is already getting more than a bit ratty with us."

"Trudy,Ma petite beauté, vous pouvez exécuter dans indonésienne plus que vous pouvez anglais. Faut-il s'étonner Je t'aime? "

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est. Mais vous avez un point de vue complètement différent sur ce sujet particulier."

"Je sais, ma femme belle petite. Viens, je pense que nos jumeaux voulez quelque chose à manger."

"Oh, OK. Venez à la maman, mes petits chéris. C `il s, mes amours."

"Trudy, ces bébés vont grandir demandais quelle langue ils devraient parler dans le pays où ils sont nés."

"Je le sais, mais qu'en est-il s'ils veulent partir en voyage autour du monde? Ils` aurez besoin de connaître toutes les langues qu'ils peuvent obtenir. "

"C'est vrai. Ils en ont besoin, mais la plupart du temps pour les prochains dix-huit ans ou plus, ils seront ici en Angleterre."

"Mes enfants auront toutes leurs langues enseignées avant de pouvoir marcher, ce que je peux vous promettre."

Nina then said "OK, we`ve gone from Indonesian to French. What`s next, Chinese?"

"我想是这样，龚如心。你看中了外卖吃晚饭呢，因为接生的双胞胎，我已精疲力竭。"

"好吧，我猜是这样。"

That`s when Jasper said "Yeah, our kids are going to be speaking a lot of new languages."

Mara said to us "Eso suena fantástico y todo eso, pero tenemos que ... le has dicho Victor viejo ya?"

"Él estaba allí en su nacimiento. Eligió sus segundos nombres. Robert Samuel y Nicole Cheryl."

"¿En serio? Dos de las Girls Aloud grupo? Cool!"

So we speak lots of new languages. But my family come from nearly everywhere in the world.

Amber spoke Welsh, shocking us.

"Trudy, Jasper, beth yn union oedd Victor feddwl? Wyf yn golygu Rwy'n hoffi Girls Aloud, ond ni fyddwn byth yn rhoi fy merch fach yr enw Cheryl Nicola. Ond yr wyf yn cyfaddef, mae'n eithaf."

"Diolch Ambr. Rydym yn ei hoffi ac mae hi` s yn ôl pob tebyg eisoes yn gyfarwydd â hi. Rydym yn Sa i `n gwybod beth Victor yn meddwl, pam don` t chi ofyn iddo? "

"Yeah iawn. Victor, yn cael eich hun i lawr yma, rydym am air!"

"Beth?"

"Beth oeddech chi'n feddwl pan roesoch Cheryl yr enw canol, Nicola?"

"Girls Aloud, yn amlwg."

"Amber, since when do you speak Welsh?"

"Since my holiday."

Our eyes all popped out at her.

"Well, look at who it is. Trudy Ana, long time, no see. And Jasper, too. And you have babies, now? It`d be a pity if something happened to them, wouldn`t it?"

I clutched at my children and turned to the door to see...

**Cliffhanger! OK, yes, a bit rubbish, but that`s the best I`ve done so far. Until next time, please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK, as there weren`t any reviews, you`ll need to know now, there are no new people. And that doesn`t mean that there won`t be.**

*Still Trudy`s POV*

A loud yell "_RUFUS?! HOW?!_"

"Surprised to see me, I see. And Trudy. You escaped my clutches last time, and now you`re a mother. Very protective of your babies as well. It`d be a shame to see anything happen to them."

I said "Leave my family alone. They`ve not wronged you. Whatever you have against me, please don`t take out on them."

"Would I do that?"

Yes, he would!

"Come, now, Trudy. These two are as beautiful as their mum."

Nina said "How did you escape?"

"Oh, I know a few people. I`m not here to discuss that anyway. I`m here for a chat with this little escapee."

I whispered "You can take me, I don`t care, but leave my husband and babies alone. Leave my students alone, they haven`t done anything to anger you."

"Oh, no? Well, I`m sure you`d love to know that your precious students and husband have been lying to your face. Haven`t you ever wondered where these children kept disappearing to? Or where your husband went when he wasn`t at your side?"

"I have, but I trust them. I know they aren`t stupid enough to go walking into trouble voluntarily, like I did."

"Oh, they did, little Trudykins. They did. Miss Martin and her five little friends went on a search for the Cup of Ankh and the Mask Of Anubis. Your Jasper here, he was helping me try to secure the Mask. It was down to him that I got that dollhouse. It was him who gave me the keys to the exhibition. You saw that, didn`t you, his little angel? It was him who told me that he loves you and would protect you from me at all costs, when I told him I`d seen you two kissing. Oh yes, little Trudy, I saw it all."

My jaw fell. I looked at their guilty expressions.

"Yes, little miss. You`re such an oblivious girl. That`s why he married you. He knew he can sneak around and date behind your back. He lied to you. Remember the opening ball? You hid in that cupboard? He found you and you said you were fixing the hem of your dress? How you asked him who I was? And he told you to mind your own business? That day when the Bell was stolen? He told you Vera`s cut was a coincidence? That she was innocent? Lies. You know Vera was involved."

"Yes, I know. But I don`t think that that`s any reason not to trust them. He was doing what he thought would keep me out of trouble. And for that, I love him even more. And look. If I didn`t trust him, would we be married? Would I have had these twins? No, I wouldn`t. We love each other, we trust each other and nothing you say will change that."

*Jasper`s POV*

My sweet wife, she`s so brave. I do love and trust her. I would never sneak around and cheat on her. She`s the only one I will ever love. And she should know it.

"Oh, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy. You innocent, naive, and sweet child. What young girl doesn`t want her life to be a fairy tale? You`re not a fairy tale princess. You`re a real woman. Life isn`t a dream. You`re still a child, for all you`re full grown."

"I don`t care. I may be innocent and naive, I may be a real person, but why should that mean life can`t be a fairy tale? Where`s the fun in being an adult all the time? I may be a full grown woman, but I will be a child mentally for the rest of my life."

"Aw, look. She thinks she can be a child. Well, sweetheart, life isn`t like that. You need to be a mature adult now, you have twins to care for."

"I will raise my babies to be confident in their abilities and stay as childlike as they want. Who are you to give me parenting advice? You don`t even have your own children."

"So? I don`t really need to have children to have fun. I just look at this crowd of them and feel sick. You`ve been cooped up with them too long, you`re all mushy."

"Thanks, but I love these kiddies. They`re like my own. If you had some, maybe you`d be a little nicer."

I said "Trudy, darling. You have nothing to prove to this lunatic. He hasn`t got a clue about you. He doesn`t know that you`re the sweetest woman to walk this Earth."

"Thanks, sweet pea."

"God, Jasper, this weirdo has turned you into a mushball. She`s pretty, but she`s made you all soft and gooey."

"No, she hasn`t. I love her. Haven`t you ever had a special woman in your life?"

"Sarah."

"Who?"

"Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. She passed away two years ago. She was the light of my life. I will never let her memory fade."

Trudy started crying.

"Babe?"

I went and cuddled her.

"What is it, my darling?"

She couldn`t speak. She just gestured at her throat and sobbed.

"What, darling?"

Rufus said "I think she`s saying that her throat hurts?"

Trudy shook her head, then repeated her gesture.

Amber said "Are you scared of being killed?"

Trudy nodded and sobbed more. I held onto her.

"Who`s threatened you?"

She choked out "Rufus, Vera, and Jason."

Then a loud shriek "_JASON?! _Why?!"

"I- I c-caught him with... with the elixir. A-And he was... he was g-g-going t-t-to drink it and then... I pushed it from his hands, and... and he... he... he tried to... to stab me. I ran... ran from...from him and he- he chased me. Into the woods. But... now... he- he`s out there. He swore he`d- he`d get me, one day."

I held onto her as she cried.

"That little toad. If he comes within spitting distance of you, he will have more than one problem to deal with."

Trudy pressed her hands to her face, sobbing.

"Well, that guy`s trying to take my job! He`s got me to answer to."

"Hey, don`t you hurt my wife! She`s not done anything to hurt you, leave her alone!"

Then in came Victor...

**OK, another chapter. Sorry if it was more than a bit horrible, but I`m feeling a bit dramatic. So please tell me what you think. See that little box down there? Please type in it and press the little button and let me know what you think! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

*THIRD PERSON*

Victor looked at the scene with an amazed look on his face.

"How did you escape? I thought I`d seen the last of you when you fell into the demon`s lair!"

"I know people, Victor. I came to talk to little Miss Trudy here. But I discovered that she`s a very protective mummy now. Such cute babies. If something happened to them, it`d break her heart. But my business is with her, not those sweet little babies. I can`t harm two beautiful little children. Especially if they could one day help me."

Trudy shrieked shrilly "My babies would never help you!"

Jasper held onto Trudy, shielding her and their twins. The twins started to glow. Trudy looked at them in shock.

Everyone stood back, as the twins raised their arms and threw light balls at Rufus. Lissie said "Aw, look! The power of the Djen!"

Trudy looked at the girl. "The Djen?"

"Yes, like the Paragon and Osirian. Twin flames. Only, this time, the twins will fight off their enemies using light. They can also create a shield to protect you all four."

Trudy and Jasper looked shocked. Trudy whispered "Our babies have some sort of power? I can`t believe it."

"Me neither. I was a bit shocked at the prospect of a baby, more so at the prospect of two, and now we have twins who have magic? Oh God, this sounds crazy."

Trudy looked worried. "Do you mean that you don`t want to keep them?"

"No, of course I don`t mean that! I love these kids, and I love you."

Trudy smiled, but still looked doubtful.

*Trudy`s POV*

I was trying to process the information that my children had magical abilities. My husband went ahead and led me to think that he didn`t want our babies. I would never give up my children, magic or not. I love them.

We heard a loud yell from upstairs, which sounded like Patricia.

We ran upstairs, Jasper and I clutching our little darlings and saw Patricia lay on her bed, a little baby in her arms.

"You guys missed it. Eddie, come and meet your baby."

Eddie walked to Patricia and looked at his baby.

"Aren`t you going to help me name him?"

"Uh, um... yeah?"

"OK, he`s a boy, Eddie."

"Um... Lucas?"

Patricia smiled. "OK, Lucas. Whose surname is he taking?"

"I dunno."

"He should take yours, Ed."

Patricia said "Not a bad idea. Lucas Sweet."

Aw, that`s just precious.

Patricia and Eddie had a little conversation.

Then Eddie said "Jerome, Mara, would you like to be godparents?"

They nodded. Then we all went downstairs to celebrate.

Jasper said "Hey, you two got lucky."

I mouthed "He knows perfectly well, being a godfather himself."

My babies were looking around in the bright atmosphere. I don`t think they`re used to it.

By the time 12 A.M. came, most of Anubis house were drunk as skunks, Jasper included.

"I am going to _hate _their hangovers, aren`t you?"

"Yeah, I am. Especially as Eddie has to have _some _responsibility with his kid."

"Ditto with Jasper. You know they won`t accept any responsibility, don`t you?"

"Oh, yes. Oh, well, we let ourselves into it, didn`t we?"

"Yeah, we did."

We laughed and our babies nudged into us for comfort. I still looked at my precious twins and could hardly believe they`re mine. My life was so totally perfect, I could never change it.

**That`s it. If you think there should be a trilogy, review! Like, OCs and how it should play out, what year, which couples to focus on, you get the idea. I look forward to hearing your views. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
